The Singing Game
by AllKnowingNiko
Summary: Okay I suck at these but Yugioh and Fruits Basket get to play The Singing Game with me, Niko! Only a few characters actually sing but they're pretty funny! R&R and tell me what songs you think the characters would sing!


Niko: (Aside to Yami) Hey, Yami.

Yami: Yeah?

Niko: Truth or Dare? _(There is a whole MESS of background to this.)_

Yami: *sigh* Do I have a choice?

Niko: Nope. I dare you to get everybody together by that stage. I love this game, and I'm making you all play it. Don't worry, it's not truth or dare. That would be a little too awkward for this setting, I think.

Yami: Good, you had me worried.

Niko: Thanks. _Niko walks over to the stage where she has a small sound system hooked up. She turns it on and turns up the volume. She plugs in a standing microphone and lays it on the table. Everyone is slowly seating themselves in a circle around the stage. The talking ceases and all attention turns to Niko on the stage._

Niko: Okay! I don't care if you don't want to play, I'm making you. This is a pretty simple game and it's a lot of fun. Everyone has to sing a song. We go around the circle, starting with me and going left. Start thinking of a song! Oh, and, you are allowed to have more than one person sing with you. That being said, the girls and I have worked on one for the past week, and we're going first. Girls, let's go! _All the girls get up on stage. Niko hands them each a wireless mike and sets the standing one to Kisa's height. _This song is mainly Kisa's. So listen up! _Niko starts the song. The girls begin marching in place._

All Girls: Super trooper,

Things are gonna find me,

But I won't feel blue,

Like I always do,

Cause somewhere in the crowd there's YOU… _The girls all are singing to their respective crushes. Tohru sings to Yuki, Mana sings to Ryo, Akiza/Jaden, Alexis/Chazz, Niko/Kyo, Kisa/Hiro, Reglen/Momiji, Hana/-, Ula/-, Tea/-. The three girls with no crushes in the crowd sing backup._

Shigure: Wow that was GREAT!

Yuki: Really, it was!

Niko: Aw, thanks guys! Okay, Shigure? Your turn!

Shigure: Okay! I've got my song all picked out! _Shigure whispers his selection to Niko, who turns, smirking, to play the song._

Shigure: YOU AIN'T NOTHIN' BUT A HOUND DOG,

CRYIN' ALL THE TIME!

You ain't nothin' but a hound dog,

Cryin' all the time….. _Everyone breaks down laughing at Shigure's Elvis impression._

Hatori: I need a drink…

Akito: I'm with you.

Ayame: SPECTACULAR!

Niko: That was HILARIOUS, Shigure!

Kyo: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Niko: All right, who thinks they can top that?

Marik/Bakura/Yami: WE CAN.

Niko: Niko does not believe you.

Marik: Just watch us. I'll play the song, you sit down and enjoy.

Niko: …..um, okay…..

Bakura: Well, we know this is one of your favorites…

Marik: So we prepared a little show for you…

Yami: Please, enjoy! _Yami walks off the stage and draws the curtains closed. 5 minutes later, the curtains open again. The lights dim, and Marik and Bakura are on the stage, facing each other. Yami is nowhere to be seen._

Niko: Oh, no…

Marik: Bakura, I know how we can defeat the Pharaoh, once and for all!

Bakura: Let me guess, we're going to challenge him to a children's card game.

Marik: No! We are going to steal the source of his power!

Bakura: His Millennium Puzzle?

Marik: Foolish fool! The source of his power is not the Millennium Puzzle! The true source of his power comes from, HIS LEATHER PANTS!

All: …..

Marik: Come, Bakura, let us steal the Pharaoh's pants!

Bakura: I guess I have nothing better to do today…

Marik: OH OOH WHOA WHOA WHOA, WHOA-OH WHOA WHOA WHOA OH OH OH, Let's take his leather pants, OH OOH WHOA WHOA WHOA, WHOA-OH WHOA WHOA WHOA OH OH OH, Give us your leather pants…

Niko: Thank you so much, guys! I dragged you two to the spa today and you STILL sang this for me. Thank you!

Yami: (Still in his underwear) No problem, Niko! We wanted to do something special, so this is what we did! We were going to sing it anyway, had you not forced us to play this Singing Game.

Marik: Yeah! Bakura didn't even fight us on it; he loves you so much!

Niko: Bakura didn't fight you? Bakura, are you feeling unwell? Does Hatori need to take a look at you?

Bakura: I'm FINE, Niko; Can't I do something nice for a friend once in a while without getting stared at?

Niko: No.

Bakura: …..

Yugi: Hey, Yami? PUT YOUR PANTS BACK ON!

Niko: Uh, anyway, who's next? *_At this point in time everyone is completely drunk, by the way_*

Hatori: I'll go… HICCUP!

Niko: ….. Hatori, are you drunk?

Hatori: No…. HICCUP!

Niko: Are you sure? Maybe you should sit down…

Hatori: No, no, I'm singing… HICCUP!

Niko: All right…

Akito: Oh, I've GOT to hear this…

Shigure: I'll play your song, Hatori. _Shigure whispers to Niko. _He always sings this one when he's drunk.

Hatori: Well, my daddy left home when I was three,

And he didn't leave much, to ma and me

Just this old guitar and an empty bottle of booze…

Niko: OH. MY. GOD!

Yugi: THAT WAS AWESOME!

Niko: I know, I loved it!

Kyo: I can do better.

Niko: No, you can't.

Tohru: I would like to sing one…

Niko: Sounds good to me! Show us what you got, Tohru!

Tohru: Filling in she makes you count,

She'll hold you captivated in her pout.

Suddenly I see!

This is what I wanna be,

Suddenly I see,

Why the hell it means so much to me…

Yuki: …..Wow. I never knew you could sing…..

Tohru: Well, I can!

Yuki: Yeah, you can….

Kisa: Hey, Niko.

Niko: Yep?

Kisa: The girls and I have been working on one. Can we sing it now?

Niko: Sure! /I didn't know they were working on one… I feel a little left out…/

Kisa: Thanks!

All Girls: (To Niko) See that girl,

Watch that scene,

Digging the Dancing Queen…

Niko: Wow, girls. That was really sweet, thank you so much!

Kyo: All right, NOW I show you I can do better!

Niko: Fine, Kyo. I wanna see this…

Kyo: (To Niko) You look like an angel,

Walk like an angel,

Talk like an angel,

But I got wise…

You're the Devil in disguise,

Oh yes you are,

The Devil in disguise,

Oh yes you are…

Niko: I stand corrected.

Kyo: Told you.

Niko: I know someone who tops that, though!

Kyo: Oh yeah? Who? Everybody's gone already.

Niko: Not everybody. I still haven't gone…

Kyo: Like you could do better.

Niko: WATCH ME! Reglen, play the first song on the list. _Reglen tries to play the song, but the sound system is stuck. Niko comes over and kicks it. The song starts to play._

Niko: This song is special to me. It goes out to ALL of you, because you're special to me too. And this is how it actually feels to be around you guys, at least to me.

Under this national raincloud,

I'm getting soaked to the skin,

Trying to find my umbrella,

But I don't know where to begin,

And it's simply irrational weather,

Can't even hear myself think,

Constantly bailing out water,

But I still feel like I'm gonna sink,

Cause I'm under the weather,

Just like the world,

So sorry for being so bold,

When I turn out the light, you're out of sight (_Niko starts pulling people up onto the stage with her.)_

Although I know that I'm not alone,

It feels like home,

It feels like home. _Niko pulls up Yuki to stand next to her, and sings the next lines to him._

You say you feel like a natural person,

You haven't got nothing to hide,

So why do you feel imperfection,

Cut like a sword in your side?

Cause you're under the weather,

Just like the world,

So sorry for being so bold,

When I turn out the light, you're out of sight

Although I know that I'm not alone!

It feels like home! _Niko gestures for all of them to get up and dance with her._

Yes it feels like home!

Yes it feels like home,

It feels like home,

It feels like home! _Niko twirls out of the crowd and flops into a chair to finish her song._

Oh I'm under the weather,

Just like the world

And I need somebody to hold,

When I turn out the light, you're out of sight

Although I know that I'm not alone,

It feels like home. _Kyo wraps his arm around her while the rest her very extended family crowds around her, smiling and happy, even Akito. Tired partiers then begin to pack things up to head home for some sleep.  
><em>


End file.
